


Welcome to Wizarding Rehab

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Forgiveness, M/M, Rehabilitation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: When Gellert crosses over to the Other Side, Merlin is there to welcome him to a rehabilitation program for dark wizarding souls.   Unfortunately, Gellert will be sequestered during the duration of his stay - he can't leave and he can't have visitors.   Things aren't looking good for Gellert until his mysterious caseworker shows up wearing a purple robe and matching pointy hat.





	Welcome to Wizarding Rehab

A/N:  Um, so this is kind of cracky, kind of serious.  I was writing about Albus and Gellert, and then Arthur and Merlin showed up, so now it’s a crossover between the HP fandom and the Merlin fandom!  You don't have to be familiar with the Merlin fandom to understand the story.    Also, Gellert is really OOC.  I hope you enjoy the fic. 

.~.

Welcome to Wizarding Rehab!

.~.

A flash of green light struck, then Voldemort and the Nurmengard prison cell faded from view.  A long tunnel with blinding white lights enveloped him as he was thrown this way and that.   He screamed but his voice sounded distorted.  Just as suddenly as it had started, the blinding lights ceased.

After he was spat out of the tunnel, Gellert found himself in a long, seemingly endless white corridor.  He’d obviously crossed over, but where?  Someone walked towards him, or rather shuffled forward.   Gellert hoped that this person could give him an explanation.  He quickly identified him as a man.

Gellert frowned as he tried to place this man, as he looked somewhat familiar.  Old and wise came to mind.   Apparently decades inside Nurmengard had dulled his mind.

“Gellert Grindelwald,” said the old man with a nod.   He wore a hooded brown robe, had a bit of a hunched back, and his teeth were mostly rotten.   “We meet at last.”

“Where am I?” Gellert nervously asked the man, turning around to get his bearings but all he could see was a maze of white corridors.  “This can’t be heaven, not when I caused so much death.”  
  
"You’re right, this is not heaven,” the old man confirmed, his gravelly aged voice somehow soothing Gellert.  “Follow me, please.”

Gellert followed as the man shuffled forward, heavily leaning on his walking stick.  He immediately led them out of the maze and came to a stop in front of a massive fountain, which gurgled and spit violet water.  Gellert looked up to see vaulted ceilings, all sparkling white.  A faint scent of lavender filled the air, adding to the calming atmosphere.  Soft music infiltrated the antechamber, a choir of voices singing in a key he’d never heard. 

“Welcome to the Wizarding Rehabilitation Center!” The old man announced.  “This is the atrium."   
  
"Er, the what?" Gellert frowned.   
  
"That’s the long name, but we just call it rehab,” the old man explained.  “It's a place where dark souls relearn how to love and forgive themselves before they face the consequences of their actions."  
  
"Huh," Gellert mused.  "So, I’m not burning in hell for all eternity?"  
  
"Goodness no!"  The aged man looked horrified.  "That would be counterproductive to your spiritual growth.  Besides, you are a child of God and He does not give punishments.  That is purely a backward Earth concept."  
  
Gellert wasn’t sure to believe the man or not, but he decided to play along.  "As I was raised as a wizard, I'm not sure I believe in God."  
  
The old man laughed.  "And yet here you are.  That's alright, even if you don't believe in God, He believes in you."  
  
"Who are you?  You look so familiar," Gellert tried to puzzle it out but ultimately failed.  “I’ve seen your portrait somewhere.”  
  
The elderly man gave a clumsy bow.  "I am Merlin."  
  
"THE Merlin?” Gellert was flabbergasted.  “Really?”

“Yes.”  Merlin raised his eyebrows.  “Are there any other famous Merlins you know?”

Gellert still didn’t understand what was happening and it was starting to annoy him.  “Do you work here?"  
  
"Heavens, no," Merlin chuckled.  "I work in the higher realms.  I just wanted to meet the infamous Gellert Grindelwald in person.  You were quite a challenge for us in your early years.”

“A challenge?” Gellert pressed.  “For you?  I don’t understand.”

“Oh yes,” said Merlin, rolling his eyes.  “Here on the Other Side we had to clean up a lot of your messes.  So many people crossed over and had to spend weeks in detox after what you put them through, the fear and the torture and other unspeakable crimes.  But, all of that is in the past.   Still, you spread a lot of negativity on Earth - the ripple effects were endless.  That’s why you ended up here in rehab."  He gave Gellert a blinding smile.  “We truly believe that with patience and guidance you can move forward on your spiritual journey.”  
  
"Er, great,” said Gellert, pretending like he understood all of that gibberish.  “So what is my punishment after I get out of here?”

Merlin looked horrified.  “God does not punish!  That is an Earth concept only.”

“Yes, but you said…”

“I said you’d have consequences,” Merlin corrected him.

Gellert frowned at the semantics.  “Fine.  What are my consequences?"  
  
Merlin looked down at his clipboard.  "Let’s see.  Once you've satisfactorily completed the program and re-learned how to love, you'll be reincarnated on Earth as a poor muggle and will endure much hardship."

“A _muggle_?” Gellert sounded horrified.  “Couldn’t I do anything else?”

“No,” said Merlin.  “This is most conducive to your karma balancing and spiritual growth.”

“So I wouldn’t have any magic?” Gellert had to clarify.

Merlin gave him a knowing look.  “Do you really think we’d let you have access to magic on your next go around?”

“I guess not,” Gellert said glumly.  “I suppose I don’t deserve to have that power.”

“We can’t trust you with that kind of power on Earth yet,” said Merlin.  “But give it time.”

“Not to be rude or anything, but knowing I’ll be reincarnated as a muggle is not great motivation for me to ‘complete the program’, as you say,” Gellert pointed out.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, we have quite a desirable incentive for that.”  Merlin plowed on.  "Now, as part of the program, you have classes to attend.  Tomorrow you have Compassion 101.  Some of our residents can bypass the 100 levels, but you'll have to start at the beginning, I'm afraid."

“Classes?  Really. Not what I expected from rehab,” Gellert mused.  
  
"Oh, and you'll also have homework,” Merlin informed him.   “You'll have access to a special book that holds all of your memories of your most recent life.  You're to go through them all and write a report on what you did wrong and how you could do things differently if given the chance."

Gellert narrowed his eyes.  “That sounds awful.  Are you _sure_ this isn’t hell?”

Merlin cackled so hard he almost fell over.  “Everyone always says that!”   He eventually sobered, placing a sympathetic hand on Gellert’s shoulder.  “Look, I know it sounds rough.  But with hard work and dedication, I’m certain you’ll make it through the program.”

“Do I have to sit in a circle and say ‘Hello, my name is Gellert, I’m a Dark Wizard’?” Gellert said, exuding sarcasm. 

“No,” said Merlin.  “You’ll have more of an individualized curriculum however you may benefit from sharing your experiences with others during school hours if you so choose.  Do you have any questions for me?”  
  
"Can I ever leave this place, wherever this is?" Gellert asked, though his hopes were slim.   
  
"I'm afraid not."  Merlin looked apologetic.  “That is part of your consequences, that you must remain here.”  
  
"Can I have visitors?” Gellert tried.  “There's someone who has passed on I was hoping to reunite with."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible."  Merlin firmly said.   “Again, that’s part of your consequences, no contact with those who reside in the higher realms.  But you’ll have plenty here to amuse yourself with, when you’re not in class or doing homework.  We’re not heartless, you know.  You’ll have full access to the library and the your own akashic records.”

"So I'm trapped in a gilded cage," Gellert mused.  “I traded one prison for another.”  
  
"Try not to look at it that way," said Merlin.  “Think of it as a learning vacation of sorts.  You’ll have plenty of time for reflection and processing your feelings before you can let them go.”

“I’ve already had many years to reflect upon my actions, to consider the lives that I stole and ruined – all for the greater good.  How I regret that now,” said Gellert, bowing his head.   “I suppose I do need all this rehabilitation rubbish.”

Merlin’s eyes scanned him, and gave him a favorable nod before jotting something down on his clipboard.   “Demonstrates genuine remorse.  Excellent.  You can’t bullshit people here, thank God.  Of course wizards actually thank _me_ , which amuses me very much,”  Merlin giggled, which sounded a bit like a hacking cough.  “But I am merely a messenger of the Good News of forgiveness and love.”

Gellert considered this.  “You said there will be others beside me going through this program?”

“Yes,” said Merlin.  “You’ll have a full class in Compassion 101 and Forgiveness 101.  Your classmates will be mostly Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort.”

“I never agreed with Voldemort’s way,” Gellert proclaimed, his mouth curling up in disgust.  “He treated the muggles as disposable.  At least I thought they had their uses.  I detested his followers and everything he stood for.  Surely I don't have to attend class with them.  Their presence could slow my spiritual growth.  Perhaps you can make an exception for me?"  

Merlin sighed.  "It's no use trying to manipulate me.  I’m afraid you must attend class with the others.  However, for optimum growth, I would stay away from them during your free time.  I don’t think they would be a good influence on you."  
  
"So I'm going to spend most of my time alone?" Gellert gave a dejected sigh.  “Haven’t I done that enough in prison on Earth?”  
  
"No, you won’t be alone.  You'll have a caseworker,” Merlin said, giving him a tiny smirk.  “He'll be your companion.  He'll give me regular updates on your progress, just in case I need to come down here and intervene.  And believe me, you don’t want that."  Merlin’s eyes glowed red as lightning crackled from his fingertips.   But when Gellert looked again, Merlin’s expression was serene and he wondered if he’d imagined the whole thing.   
  
“Who is my caseworker?” Gellert wondered.

Merlin checked his golden timepiece, which hung off his robe belt.  “He should be here soon.  He asked me specifically for this assignment.  I had to go to the very top to get it approved, as such enlightened beings as him are usually too advanced to work with rehabilitation residents.  The vibrations just don’t match up – you know how that is.”

Gellert nodded although he really didn’t know. 

“However, we decided that his involvement in your case would be beneficial to your spiritual growth and healing, so we bent the rules.  I hope you appreciate that,” said Merlin before looking down at his watch.   “Oh good.  He’s here.”

Another elderly wizard in a purple robe embroidered with gold with a matching pointy hat appeared in front of Gellert, only this time Gellert knew exactly who this was. 

“Albus?” Gellert whispered as he gazed into those familiar dazzling blue eyes, which still shone after all this time.  “Is it really you?”

Albus gave him a hesitant, pained smile.  “Hello, Gellert.  It’s really me.”  He took a hesitant step forward, as if he was almost afraid to face his former lover and adversary.

“I’ve thought about what I would say to you if I ever saw you again, but all I could come up with was that I missed you,” Gellert admitted, reaching for Albus’ hand, who didn’t protest.  Gellert gently ran his thumb over Albus’ palm in an attempt to soothe him, like he’d done so many years ago.  “I missed your attention, your advice, but most of all I missed your smile.”

“I missed you too, Gellert,” said Albus, tears gathering in his eyes.   “If you only knew how much.”

Gellert stepped closer to Albus and closely regarded him.  “You’re… old.”

Albus chuckled.  “I’m not the only one.  I’m afraid age nor prison has been kind to you, old friend.”

“I’m sure I resemble a prune,” said Gellert with a shrug. 

Albus chuckled.  “I as well.”

“How I wish I’d done it all differently,” Gellert lamented.  “Perhaps one day you’ll be able to forgive me but I understand if you can’t.”

"Forgiveness part of what rehab is about," said Merlin, jumping in.  "Asking others to forgive you and learning to forgive yourself.   Asking for forgiveness is a good start.  In fact-"

“ _Mer_ lin, where are you?”

A disembodied voice startled Gellert, who looked around furtively.  “What was that?”  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  "That'll be Arthur.  It seems that he found me."  
  
"Arthur?  As in _King_ Arthur?" Gellert asked.

“Yes,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling again.  “You won’t believe the entertaining stories those two have.  Merlin kindly entertained me from time to time with his adventures with Arthur as I waited for you to arrive.”

Then Arthur appeared, all golden and resplendent in silver gleaming armor.   He looked not a day over twenty.  He raked his fingers through his blonde hair, before reaching for his sword at his side to make sure it was still there.

“There you are, _Mer_ lin.”  
  
"You prat!” Merlin exclaimed, gesticulating wildly at Arthur.  “Can't you stand to be without me for five minutes?"   
  
"I heard there was a Dark Lord coming in.  I didn't want you alone with him as his evil might rub off on you."  Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and glared at Gellert.  
  
"That's not how it works, Arthur,” Merlin said patiently.  “You know that.   And I’m not alone.  Albus is here."  
  
“Still.”  Arthur kept glaring at Gellert.  “I remember how evil sorcerers turned their magic on helpless citizens in Camelot and how in turn, my father had them executed.  Those who use dark magic are on my most hated list and Grindelwald is at the top, just under Voldemort.”

“Magic wasn’t allowed in Camelot during your time?” Gellert frowned at Arthur.  “Then how did Merlin advise you when you were a child?”

“Why must we go through this every time?” Arthur whined.  “It’s starting to get annoying.”

“It’s not their fault, Arthur,” Merlin reminded him.

“Merlin did not advise me when I was a child.  You’re thinking of the falsified version of history,” said Arthur.  “Merlin was actually around my age.  The stories painted him as a wise sage and somehow that got taken literally.   He grew up in a small village called Ealdor before coming to Camelot at sixteen.  On his first day, he saved my life and Father made him my personal manservant.”

“It was hard having to keep my magic hidden while I toiled away as a servant at his beck and call,” said Merlin.  “But it was worth it.”   He shared a knowing smile with Arthur.

“Wait,” said Gellert, his mind reeling.  “How could you be Arthur’s servant at sixteen?  I know for a fact you didn’t graduate Hogwarts until you were seventeen.”

“Oh, Hogwarts was my second go around,” said Merlin.  “I lived my first life with Arthur by his side.  He died at an early age in battle, which I _don’t like to talk about_ , so don’t ask.   Luckily we were given another chance to reincarnate as our old selves.  I wished to study magic and attended Hogwarts, where I was sorted into Slytherin.  Arthur also attended Hogwarts, as a Gryffindor.  He whined so much about me having magic and he not having it that the higher beings gifted it to him in his next life.”

“I didn’t whine, _Mer_ lin.”  Arthur shook his head before turning back towards Gellert.  “Don’t listen to my manservant.  They decided that giving me magic was best for my spiritual growth.”

“You’re wrong.  I know for a fact that no Arthur Pendragon attended Hogwarts,” Gellert said smugly.  “I’m sure I would’ve remembered that.”

“I chose not to go by that name at that time.  I didn’t want all the recognition that came with it,” said Arthur.

“I find that very unlikely,” Gellert muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Arthur snarled.  

“Gellert,” Albus warned, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.  “Please go on, Arthur.”

“I went by my mother’s maiden name,” Arthur explained.  “I registered at Hogwarts as Arthur DuBois.” Arthur’s glare still remained.  “What’s all this interest in ~~my~~ Merlin?”

“Arthur, calm down,” Merlin insisted.   “Gellert doesn’t want to steal me away from you.  Not when he’s got Albus.”

“Oh.  Were you two involved?”  Arthur asked, intrigued about the story of two men before him.  
  
"We were together for two months,” said Gellert, surprising himself by his own words.  "I just didn't know it at the time."  He gave Albus an apologetic smile.   
  
"Gellert, do you mean that?" Albus gave a tiny gasp, bringing his hand up to his mouth in shock.  
  
"Yes.  Well, we were lovers who didn't see anyone else at the time.  We were together practically every day, or else we wrote letters to each other.  By those parameters we were in a relationship."  Gellert nodded at Albus.  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say something like that."  Albus gave Gellert a watery smile.  “I never stopped loving you, you know, even after you turned to the Dark Arts.   There was no one else for me.”  
  
Gellert winced after learning that Albus had been alone all those long years.  "Albus, I caused you so much pain.  I'd like to atone for that if I can, and all the other sins against humanity I have committed.”

“We like to refer to them as mistakes,” Merlin said helpfully.   “The word ‘sin’ has such a negative connotation.”

“Fine.  I’d like to atone for my mistakes,” said Gellert.

“Then you’ve come to the right place,” said Merlin with a beam.  “With Albus as your caseworker, I’m confident that you can satisfactorily complete the program.”

“Oh, he’ll pass with flying colors with my assistance,” Albus vowed.

“Good,” said Merlin.  “See, Arthur?  Gellert is very committed to changing his old ways.”

“Speaking of changes, _Mer_ lin, can you change back?”  Arthur begged.

Merlin rolled his eyes.  “Alright.”  With a wave of his hand, Merlin reverted to his teenage form, complete with a red neckerchief, a blue tunic, brown trousers and scuffed up boots.  He gave them a goofy smile with a row of white teeth.  “Ta da!  This is the age I was when I met Arthur.  He seems to prefer it.”

“That’s weird,” said Gellert with a frown, glancing over at Albus who shrugged.  “I never thought about what a young Merlin would look like.”

“Now you know,” said Merlin.  “I usually go with my elder form when I welcome souls to the Other Side.  They tend to respond better to that.”

Gellert nodded.  “Makes sense.”

“So, how did you two meet?” Arthur asked. 

“We were teenagers searching for the Deathly Hallows,” said Gellert.   “Albus was smitten with me since the moment we met.  I’m sad to say that I took advantage of it.”  He gave Albus an apologetic look. 

“Yes, that’s true,” Albus blushed.  “He was very good at manipulating my feelings for him to get what he wanted.”

“I was a stupid teenager drunk on power,” said Gellert, regret lurking in his eyes.  “I wish that I’d seen the error of my ways then.  If I had, maybe I could’ve had a life with Albus by my side.”

Albus squeezed his hand.  “You have me now.”

Then Merlin whispered something to Arthur. 

“Oh, that’s an idea,” said Arthur.  “I’m curious about that myself.”

Suddenly, Merlin held out his hands, uttered a spell, and Albus and Gellert appeared as their teenage selves.  

Albus had shoulder-length auburn curls and was dressed in a white shirt, a brown vest, and brown trousers.   Gellert’s blonde hair was neatly coiffed, and he wore his all black Durmstrang uniform, complete with two rows of gold buttons down the front.  Their faces lost their cares, and their skin turned smooth and white.  Only their eyes didn’t change and Gellert’s heterochromia remained.  
  
“What a lovely picture you two make!”  Merlin smirked as he linked his arm with Arthur’s.  "No wonder you fell for each other.  You were both so pretty."  
  
" _Excuse_ me!" Gellert bristled.  “I am _not_ pretty.  Attractive, perhaps, but not pretty.  I’m not a _girl_.”  
  
"I meant attractive," Merlin said absently.  "Looks like we’ll also have to work on your re-education of gender norms, but no matter.”  He winked at Albus, who blushed.  “It's ridiculous how gorgeous you both are.  That sort of thing leads to one being treated as almost as a god, which can lead to craving power as it did with both of you.  Combine that with your natural talents for the magical arts and that’s how Dark Lords are born."  
  
"You're not against that sort of thing here?" Gellert asked, confused by Merlin’s compliment.  “Men loving men?”  
  
Merlin winced.  "Yet another falsehood we're trying to dispel.  You know, you were quite beautiful when you came together on Earth."  
  
Albus blushed but Gellert felt a wave of indignation.  "You watched us while we were being intimate?  How dare you!  I thought your kind had morals.  That’s an invasion of privacy."  
  
"Not your physical forms, no, that is against the rules," said Merlin, and Albus and Gellert relaxed.  "But we are always monitoring your energy signatures.  The magic and blend of colors you two created, we'd hardly ever seen anything like it."  
  
Albus smiled, but it was tinged with regret.  "Ah yes, the summer of 1899.  Two months of insanity.  I remember it well."  
  
"If you ever doubted his love for you, Albus, I must tell you that those colors we saw could not appear without love being present in both partners,” Merlin insisted.  
  
"How can that be true?  Gellert, you told me it all meant nothing to you, that you knew nothing of love," Albus choked out.  "I spent the rest of my life doubting what we’d had together."  
  
"But I _did_ feel something," Gellert assured him.  "I just didn't know how to identify it as love.  I craved being intimate with you.  I thought that was all it was, but I was wrong.  It was much more.  I’m sorry, darling.  I should’ve known it was love."

Albus threw his arms around Gellert and sobbed into his shoulder.  

Gellert awkwardly patted his back, not well versed on comforting others.

“See, Arthur?” Merlin said, poking him in the side.  “I told you’d they’d reconcile.”

“As much as it pains me to say it, you were right.”  Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair and kissed his cheek.

Gellert was stunned at what he’d just seen.  “Wait.  Are you two…”

Merlin beamed.  “Oh yes!  We’re together.”

“Huh,” Gellert mused.  “That _definitely_ wasn’t in the legend.”

“Much has been omitted from Earth’s history, to the benefit of the rulers,” said Merlin.  Then he clapped his hands. “Well, Arthur and I best be off.   We’ll leave you to catch up.  Don’t be late for class tomorrow!”

“Wait, what is my incentive to complete the program?” Gellert asked.  “You never said.”

“Oh, Albus will be reincarnated with you,” said Merlin.

Gellert heaved a sigh of relief.   At least he wouldn’t have to do his penance alone.

“Although he’ll have access to his magic,” Merlin informed him.  “Albus will be instrumental in using his magic to stop the environmental crisis on Earth.  However he won’t meet you when you’re teenagers.  Your paths will cross when you’re older, as soon as you have experienced enough hardship.”

Gellert grumbled under his breath at that.

“You brought it on yourself, Gellert,” Albus reminded him.

“You’re right,” Gellert agreed.  “I take full responsibility for my actions.”

“That’s a good sign, sometimes it takes people eons to do that,” said Merlin, who tossed his clipboard to Gellert.  “Here’s your schedule.   Follow it to the letter.”

Gellert nodded and with a crack, Merlin and Arthur disappeared, leaving Albus and Gellert alone at last.

Silence reigned until Gellert broke it at last.

“I’m glad you’re here, Albus,” said Gellert.  “I don’t think I could do this without you.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do this,” Albus breathed as he leaned forward.  “Gellert, can I?”

"Yes."  Gellert leaned in for the kiss.  After a few seconds, Albus pulled away and rested his forehead against Gellert’s.   “I want to do more, but I want to work up to it.”

Gellert nodded.  “I understand.”  Then he had to ask.  “What did you have to give up in order to be my caseworker?”

“Only heavenly bliss,” Albus informed him.

“Albus,” Gellert whispered.  “Why?  That’s what you deserve.  You don’t have to do this for me.”

Albus gave him a wry smile as he straightened up.  “I’m not actually giving up anything.  It wasn’t really heaven for me, not without you there.  I’d rather be here with you.”

“Thank you, old friend," Gellert said gratefully.

Their breaths intermingled, warming Gellert to the core. 

“Gellert, we were closer than friends, closer than brothers,” said Albus.  “To me, that doesn’t seem like an accurate descriptor of our relationship.”

“Hmm.”  Gellert considered it.  “How about partners in all things?”

“Partners.”  Albus smiled happily.  “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”  Gellert returned his smile.  “You know, I really think I can complete this program with you by my side.”

“I do too,” said Albus.  “And after that, we’ll get a do-over on Earth, have a second chance to get it right this time around.”

Gellert nodded.  “I look forward to that.  Well, not the muggle part, but the reuniting with you.”

“It will be easier this time.  We won’t have to hide,” said Albus.  “Almost all developed countries have legalized gay marriage.”

“That sounds lovely,” said Gellert.   He looked around again at his peaceful surroundings, which felt much less like a prison.  “You know, with you, this could be paradise.”

Albus beamed at him and Gellert stared, drinking his fill of this beautiful man who had fallen for him so long ago.   A warm feeling assaulted his chest, which unnerved Gellert.  

“So, where do we stay?” Gellert broke the tension.

“I’ll show you.  You’re going to love it – I designed it myself.”  Albus reached out his hand and Gellert took it.   “Although I must ask that you do one thing for me,” said Albus as he interlaced their fingers.

“Anything,” Gellert vowed, ready for any penance that Albus would demand.

“Promise me no more blood pacts.”  Albus grinned mischievously at Gellert.

“Agreed,” said Gellert, giving Albus a sheepish smile.

From that moment on, although rehab would be difficult, Gellert knew they’d eventually be alright.

 .~.

The End

A/N:  This was just my imagining of what it would be like when you die and crossover.   I hope you liked how Albus and Gellert made up.  I sure did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
